


why connor can't leave them alone for five minutes

by jackthesnacc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor finding out, Established Relationship, M/M, Something's up with Nines and Connor's suspicious, and he will get to the bottom of it, you can't leave these two alone for 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/pseuds/jackthesnacc
Summary: Hank and Connor have just returned to Detroit after giving a training course in Android crimes to the NYPD. Connor notices a change in the dynamic between Nines and Detective Reed, and he's going to figure it out one way or another.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	why connor can't leave them alone for five minutes

As much as Connor enjoyed their kinda-vacation to New York, he was happy to be heading home. After the revolution, the DPD had been loaning out their dynamic duo in Android crime, sending him and Hank all over the country to train other police departments on covering these new types of crimes. Even though Connor loved traveling and seeing new places, trying to teach hard-broiled, sometimes anti-android cops that they should not only care about Android hate crimes, but should investigate them to the same level they do human could be…challenging.

Regardless, driving back into Detroit was a relieving feeling.

Connor was extremely thankful for his new position with New Jericho. Marcus had made him the official Detroit Police Department Liaison for Android Crimes, meaning that he got to basically keep his old job, working on Android crimes with Hank, with the addition of a couple board meetings at New Jericho a couple times a month. All in all, it was a pretty great job, and Connor loved every minute of it.

As they were traveling the familiar route back to their home, Connor began constructing his To-Do list:

  1. Unpack suitcase
  2. Do laundry
  3. Play with Sumo
  4. Convince Hank to not order pizza for dinner. Again. 



Connor was also looking forward to seeing all of his friends. What a weird concept, he thought to himself, the fact that he has _friends._ His colleagues at the station, Marcus and the crew at New Jericho, and his pseudo-brother Nines.

When Nines was found in the depths of CyberLife after the revolution, he was immediately recruited to the DPD. Him and Connor became close naturally, and it didn’t take long for them to refer to each other as “brothers”. Hank even invited Nines to move in with them, and treated him like a son right away.

Hank pulled the car into the driveway, and Connor helped him bring in their luggage, being knocked over by Sumo once they walked through the door.

“No worries, big guy. Not like I’ve been taking care of you for years. I know when I’ve been replaced” Hank mumbled sarcastically, stepping over the mound of fur currently attacking Connor’s face with his tongue.

After Sumo had sufficiently welcomed the younger family member home, he made his way over to the couch, where Hank had sat down and turned the TV on. “We can head over to the station in an hour. I think we deserve a little time home first.” Hank hollered at Connor, who had made his way into his bedroom.

“Sure thing, Hank. I need to make sure our reports are in order before we leave anyway” Connor shouted back, digging through his bag for them.

“Fuckin’ kid never stops” Hank muttered to Sumo, shaking his head and turning the TV volume higher.

* * *

A short hour later, Hank and Connor found themselves back in the old beater, driving towards the station. Connor was just excited to get there. Obviously Nines would be there, and he was excited to tell him all about their time in New York.

Hank pulled into his parking spot (at an angle, but Connor learned to not mention it), and the two walked into the familiar station, which was buzzing with activity.

Connor surveyed the area, checking to see if the other Android was in the building. After doing a quick scan, it was clear that Nines and Detective Reed were out working their current case. It was some sort of black market Android part supplier, Nines had explained before Connor left, and he knew they were getting close. So Connor got to work, killing time before his brother returned.

* * *

Two hours later, Nines and Reed walked into the bullpen, looking frustrated.

“The son of a bitch got away. How the fuck did we let him get away?” Reed muttered loudly, clearly on the warpath.

“I’m sure we will find him, Gavin. Don’t worry.” Nines replied, touching his shoulder.

Connor looked in their direction with a quizzical look. It was odd to hear the Android refer to his partner by his first name. It was probably remnants of his CyberLife programming, but Nines was the pinnacle of professionalism, and always referred to his partner as “Detective Reed.”

Weird.

As Connor made that keen observation, the other two detectives made their way towards their desks, with Nines bringing his chair around so he was also seated at Reed’s desk. Clearly they were working on case-related work, and were speaking in hushed tones to each other.

Never one to pry, Connor ignored the desire for an update and returned to his own casework. He did, however, notice that Nines kept touching Reed’s shoulder. Connor could use many words to describe his brother, but “comforting” wasn’t even in the top 25. But, Connor assumed he was just trying to be a good partner. Reed was notoriously hard to get along with (as Connor was WELL aware of), and although he made it very obvious that he disliked Detective Reed, Nines had a clear soft spot for him, and so Connor left his complaining to a minimum.

But still, this was odd.

* * *

Now, Hank was never one to be interested in department gossip. In fact, he actively avoided conversations that discussed anything remotely personal, so he tended to be the last person to know most things, which was exactly the way he wanted it.

This, however, did not mean that Hank is in any way clueless. He’s been around for a little while, and as a detective, he needs to be able to read people, especially when they are trying to hide something.

That is why it was INCREDIBLY easy for Hank to figure out a certain “secret” that Gavin and Nines were sharing. If he was being honest, it didn’t seem like they were trying that hard.

But Hank is the way he is, and that’s why he couldn’t give less of a shit if he tried. Since the revolution, Hank and Connor welcomed Nines into their family with open arms, and Hank really grew to like the other Android. He was similar to Connor in most ways, but completely different in others. For one, while Connor tended to follow his heart (or whatever the Android equivalent of that is), Nines was more realistic, and liked to think each step through completely before acting, which wasn’t to terrible when you’re brain is a super-computer.

Basically, Hank was happy for the kid and only wanted what’s best for him, like any father would. And if it’s Gavin that makes him happy, who is Hank to judge?

As Hank typed away at his desk, filling out a report that had been on his desk for months, he noticed Connor seemed distracted. The Android kept glancing over at Nines and Gavin, with a face he only makes during their most difficult cases. At one point, he even noticed Connor’s LED flash orange for a split-second before returning to the normal blue hue.

It only took a minute or two for Hank’s brain to catch up with the situation, and when it did, he could barely contain the snicker.

* * *

Connor’s train of thought was interrupted when he heard Hank’s laughing from across the desk.

“Is something funny Hank?” Connor asked, completely unaware of what would cause the detective to crack up the way he was.

“It-It’s nothing, son. Just noticed you thinking a little hard over there.” Hank replied in-between chuckling.

“Oh, I just noticed something weird going on with Nines and Detective Reed. Before we left for New York, they couldn’t go 5 minutes without some sort of loud argument, and now they’re working in the same space, and not arguing. And they both seem more…physical with each other. I guess I’m just wondering what happened? You know that human emotions sometime evade me.” Connor replied, hoping the detective would give him some insight.

“Kid, I think you should just leave it alone. I’m sure they’ll explain then they’re ready.” Hank said, finally repressing the laughter.

That only confused Connor more. Why would he have to wait to find out what was going on? Didn’t Hank understand? And if he did, why wouldn’t he tell Connor?

This was just like any other case. Connor was going to collect evidence, analyze what he finds, and come to a conclusion. Then he’ll pitch it to Hank and see if he is right.

That seemed like a totally normal, human thing to do. Right?

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Connor played detective (is it playing when you really are a detective?) and investigated what was going on with the pair. He began making a list of his “evidence”.

Increased Physical Interactions  
Connor monitored, and Detective Reed and Nines touched each other unnecessarily 12 times in an hour. Are they getting along better? Or is this a new way they are getting on each other’s nerves?

Data = Inconclusive

Retrieving Items for the Other

Connor observed Nines, an Android who does not consume any sort of food or beverage, get up twice that afternoon to the kitchen, fix a cup of coffee, grab a doughnut, and deliver them to Detective Reed, all without prompting. Why would Nines feel the need to do this? Was Gavin forcing him to do this? Is he exploiting some remaining CyberLife programming to have Nines serve him? How dare he!

Data = Negative Conclusion

Working Without Argument

As great as this was for the rest of the officers in their vicinity, it was definitely new behaviour from the detectives. This was more evidence for them getting along better, but why is that? Gavin is probably the worst detective to work with, and as far as Connor knows, Nines has been his longest partner since he got promoted to detective. Clearly they are starting to get along, but why?

Data = Inconclusive

What could all this mean?

* * *

Connor was frustrated. He had been observing his brother all afternoon, and still was nowhere near a plausible answer. He was DESIGNED to solve puzzles, so why is this one so difficult?

At the end of the day, Hank and Connor got up from their desks and gathered their things in preparation for them heading back home. It was late, much later then most detectives would stay, and Connor looked around to see that they were virtually alone, apart from Nines and Reed, who were still working away.

“Nines! You ready to head home, kid?” Hank said, putting his jacket on and grabbing his car keys.

“Yes, I am. Thanks, Hank.” Came the Android’s reply, saving what he was working on and shutting off his computer for the night.

“Any big plans tonight, Reed?”

“Nah, Hank. Just finishing up what we’re working on. I’ll head out soon.” Gavin answered, taking the opportunity to stretch and take a break from the harsh glow of his desktop.

“Okay, well. Don’t work too hard. Nines, we’ll meet you at the car. Take your time. The old gal needs time to heat up anyway.” Hank said as him and Connor began walking out the door. They got halfway down the hallway when Connor noticed he forgot his jacket. Androids didn’t feel temperature, and he found it pretty redundant to have a jacket, but it was a present from Hank to make him “not look so fuckin’ weird when it’s ‘freeze you’re ass off’ temperature.”

“Sorry, Hank. I left my jacket behind. I’ll grab it and meet you out there.” Connor explained, turning to head back to the bullpen.

“No worries son. Just remind your brother not to take all night.” Hank said, with a smile on his face and a wink. Connor wasn’t sure what that was for, and hoped Hank wasn’t close enough to the age where he could be getting senile.

The Android jogged back into the bullpen, so light on his feet that he barely made any noise coming through the door. As he walked in, he noticed something that threw any theory he had about his brother and the detective out the window.

Standing at their desks, Nines was packing up a few files into his bag, obviously bringing his work home with him. This wasn’t anything new. What was new, however, was him saying his goodbye’s to the other detective, who had stood to place his arms around the Android’s waist. They whispered something to each other, and with a smile, Nines ducked down to place a chaste kiss on Gavin’s mouth.

Connor stood in the doorway, mouth wide open and LED spinning a bright red. If he didn’t already know it wasn’t possible, he would be convinced that he sounded like an overheating computer, fans whirring and working overtime. When did this start? HOW did this start? What-?

Forgoing the jacket, Connor turned silently and all but ran back out to the car.

“Where’s your jacket?” Hank asked when Connor got into the passenger seat, still in a state of shock. “What happened?”

“I-uh I think I know what’s going on with Nines and Reed now.” Connor replied, staring straight out the windshield and trying to comprehend what he just witnessed. With a chuckle, Hank clapped his hand on Connor’s shoulder, ready to instil some fatherly advice.

“When a man and an android love each other-“

“That’s not funny, Hank. Can’t you tell this has taken a bit of a toll on me?” Connor cut him off, crossing his arms. “He knows how much Gavin and I hate each other. Out of all of the detectives in the DPD, he had to pick HIM?”

“Look, son. Sometimes this shit just sneaks up on you. You don’t get to pick and choose this shit.” Hank explained, trying to hide the smirk he’d had all afternoon.

Before Connor could reply, Nines walked out the front door, a certain air about him that Connor noticed was different then before they left. He seemed…happier. As much as Connor hated to admit it, seeing his brother happy was worth having to be kinda nice to Reed. But only kinda.

Nines got into the backseat behind Connor, and busied himself with fastening his seatbelt.

“So,” Hank started, turning to face the other Android, “When are we having Gavin over for dinner? I need to give him my stamp of approval if the two of you are getting serious.”

Nines, looking mortified, gasped and stumbled over what he tried to say, all while Hank cracked up in the front seat.

Look, Connor loves his brother, but the thought of having Detective Gavin Reed as a brother-in-law might still take some getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this like a month ago and finally got around to editing it and posting. This idea wouldn't leave me alone so now I'm burdening you with it. Ha. 
> 
> I find it hilarious when Connor's reaction to Reed900 is "THIS guy? Really?" It gets me every time. 
> 
> Comment and leave kudos if you feel like it. 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @jackthesnacc and you can see my mediocrely-funny posts. Sounds inviting huh?
> 
> (PS I really do love a good line break, don't I?)


End file.
